Wireless communication networks typically provide a number of different services, such as voice and data communication services. Most wireless communication networks typically offer a single type of voice communication service known as interconnect voice communication services (also referred to as circuit-switched voice communication services). Interconnect voice communication services provide a full-duplex communication between two communication endpoints.
Another type of voice communication service is push-to-talk voice communication service (also referred to as dispatch communication service), which involves a half-duplex communication between two communication endpoints. A push-to-talk call requires floor control to ensure that only one endpoint has permission to talk at any particular time during the call. Push-to-talk communication services have historically been employed in private wireless communication networks by, for example, taxi cab companies or emergency service agencies (e.g., police and fire departments).
One of the most recognized advantages of push-to-talk calls compared to interconnect calls is the fast call setup time. For example, push-to-talk calls are typically setup in less than one second, whereas interconnect calls may not even begin to ring the called party in this time. Private wireless communication networks and the iDEN network are able to provide push-to-talk calls with a fast setup time because these networks are specifically designed to provide these types of calls.
Another technology that has become increasingly popular is social networking web sites/services, such as those provided by MySpace, Inc., Facebook, Inc., and the like. Social networking web sites provide users an avenue to create their own social networking web page, which is accessible via the Internet. By creating his or her own web page, a user can post information about himself or herself and allow other users to join the web page as social network connections (e.g., friends or business contacts). With an ever-expanding network of connections, a user's social network can continue to grow over time Social networking services can be used for connecting with friends, business networking, dating, finding online music, etc.
With social networking web services, users can upload text, pictures, songs, and videos from their computers to their social network web pages. However, social networking web site users cannot post voice messages from their push-to-talk mobile devices on their social networking web pages, and thus cannot take advantage of the speed of push-to-talk calling for posting voice messages on the social networking web site. Thus, the prior art suffers from the problem of limiting the utility and interoperability of push-to-talk calling and social network web services.